The complexity and volume of work handled by an enterprise is often significant. Much of this work is triggered and reported through existing relationship channels, potentially leaving the leadership of the enterprise somewhat in the dark until an issue surfaces and client emotions possibly run high. Enterprises often encounter a lack of leadership into the activities of the enterprise, leadership visibility into the level of performance of the enterprise, a consistent approach to projects and programs, effective information flow, a process to authorize projects and programs, a mechanism for determining enterprise-wide inter-client prioritization, and a mechanism for ensuring that accounts or clients are informed or consulted on enterprise-wide projects and programs. Within an enterprise, these shortcomings may also be coupled with a lack of communication outside of existing relationships among employees and the existence of multiple projects and programs addressing the same or similar issues in different pockets within the enterprise. This structure may make it difficult to manage the enterprise's complexity, in addition to raising other issues such as leadership dissatisfaction with the enterprise's performance, leadership frustration, employee confusion, and financial exposure.